


Are you awake?

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara is just as useless and in love, Lena is useless and in love, Sleepy Cuddles, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena misses her girlfriend.Or Lena can't sleep without Kara by her side so she texts her because it was a stupid idea (thank you Alex and Maggie) to spend the night apart in the first place.





	Are you awake?

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I just can't stop writing these two.

Lena huffs out a breath as she rolls over for what feels like the hundredth time tonight.

 _This is ridiculous,_ she thinks as she rolls onto her back once more because of course that wasn’t comfortable either, _she’s a grown woman, she can spend the night alone._

Except the fact that’s it’s 3am and she’s still awake tells a different story.

Alone, that’s how she’s been most of her life. Her mother had died and she’d been left alone. She’d gained Lex after that but then she’d lost him too. Days spent alone at the Luthor Mansion and at boarding school. Nights spent curled up in bed wishing she wasn’t so alone. She’d had Jack for a while but he’s gone now too.

Then Kara came along and suddenly, she wasn’t so alone any more.

But just because she’s had Kara for a while, doesn’t mean that she’s forgotten what it’s like to be alone, so why is it so hard to spend one night by herself when the feeling is so familiar.

Lena knows the answer though, it’s because now she knows exactly how not being alone feels.

It feels like warm hugs and soft kisses and a feeling of comfort she’s never felt before.

It’s Kara’s smile and her heart and all the love and happiness she brings with her.

It’s Kara’s family and laughter and the sense that Lena’s finally found where she belongs.

It’s the firm press of Kara’s front to her back as they lay curled in bed together, a strong arm around her stomach holding her close and a warm face pressed into her shoulder.

God, she misses Kara.

So much for being able to spend the night apart.

Three months they’ve been dating, and every single night since their relationship has begun they’ve spent it together. Some nights she’d fall asleep alone and wake up in Kara’s arms or other times she’d be the one crawling into bed at a late hour and curling up next to Kara instead, a hazard of both their work schedules.

But they always end up together.

And she knows now going to sleep (if she ever gets to sleep that is) that Kara won’t be there in the morning when she wakes up. There’ll be no morning cuddles or sleepy kisses, no murmured ‘I love you’s’ as the sun begins to spill through the windows. There’ll be no breakfast together as Lena catches up on emails and Kara reads the morning news or no rushed coffee when they spend too long in bed and are nearly late for work.

There’ll be none of the things that Lena has come to expect in the mornings that feel more like home than Lena has ever felt before.

_This is all Alex and Maggie’s fault._

Light-heartened teasing from the pair had lead to her and Kara realising that they haven’t spent a night apart since their relationship began. It’s silly, something that shouldn’t even mean anything. And it doesn’t, but they’d taken it as a challenge of sorts because how hard could it be? One night alone should be nothing. So they’d decided that just for tonight, they’d spend the night at their respective apartments and they’d made lunch plans for tomorrow.

Lena’s beginning to think they should have made plans to have breakfast instead, at least that’d be sooner.

Or…

Or she could text Kara, see if she’s awake?

Her girlfriend is probably fast asleep but what’s the harm in trying, in just checking to make sure? If Kara is as miserable and lonely as she feels right now, shouldn’t they just forget about whatever this night is and spend it together instead?

There’s no hesitation as she reaches for her phone. One text, she’ll send one text and if she gets no response then she’ll just suck it up and spend the night alone, even if just that thought makes her heart feel heavy.

How on earth can she miss someone this much after only a few hours?

**Are you awake?**

She’s barely sent the text when her phone rings and she almost drops it in surprise as Kara’s face, bright smile and all, lights up the screen.

God she wishes that smile was lying in bed next to her instead of just on her phone.

“Hi,” Lena breathes, the ache in her chest loosening a bit as she hears Kara on the other end of the line. God help them if they ever have to spend more than a night apart.

“Thank Rao you texted, I was finding it very difficult not to text you. Is everything ok?”

“I miss you.”

Kara sighs into the phone. “I miss you too. Can I come over?”

“Please.”

“I’ll see you in a minute.”

The words have barely left Kara’s mouth when Lena hears the click of the lock on her balcony door.

(Kara insists that she keeps the balcony locked for safety because _I know it’s really high and hard to reach but I’m not the only one who can fly in National City and it’s better safe than sorry._ )

Lena can already feel the tiredness seeping in as Kara crawls into the bed behind her and slips her arms around her, pulling her in close. Lena immediately melts into the embrace, lacing her fingers with Kara’s over her stomach just in case she has any ideas of trying to leave.

Kara pushes her nose into the back of Lena’s neck and she shivers at the touch, Kara’s nose having grown cold on the quick flight over.

“Sorry,” Kara says, pressing a kiss to the spot instead and Lena shivers for an entirely different reason.

“Thank you for coming over,” Lena says as she presses even closer to Kara. “I don’t know what we were thinking spending the night apart.”

“As long as we can agree to never do it again.”

Lena laughs. “Deal.”

“And let’s not tell Maggie and Alex about this, we’ll just pretend we didn’t even try to spend the night apart?”

“Of course,” Lena laughs again, this time quieter as she feels Kara’s warmth surrounding her and her eyelids growing heavier. Kara is all she needs and she’s not even sure why they thought it was a good idea in the first place to spend some time apart when time spent together is so much better.

“What if we move in together?”

That startles Lena awake again. “What?”

“I mean, we spend every night together anyway, so why not?”

 _Yes!_ Lena wants to say, but instead a much more rational answer comes out of her mouth than she’d like. “I don’t think that’s a good enough reason to move in together.”

“What about I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, is that a good enough reason?”

Lena’s breath catches and she feels Kara still behind her, having just admitted much more than either of them have before. They’ve said ‘I love you’ to each other but ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you’ is another thing entirely.

_Lena feels exactly the same way._

Moving in together is a big step but she wants it. She wants everything with Kara. And this is just the first step.

Lena turns in Kara’s arms, not willing to slip out of her embrace but wanting to look her in the eyes as they talk.

“We’ve only been dating three months,” Lena whispers into the space between them. “You don’t think that’s too fast?”

Kara shrugs as her head tilts forward to rest against Lena’s. “We were practically dating for the year and a half before that so no, I don’t think it’s too fast.”

Lena laughs. It’s true, they’d spent the majority of their friendship basically dating. It had been Kara who’d made the first move, quietly admitting her feelings one night after they’d spent hours on her couch together, talking into the early hours of the morning. Pretty much the only thing that had changed after that was the fact that there is now a lot more kissing involved in their relationship and the one or two nights they used to spend together is now seven days a week.

“You really want me to move in with you?” It seems too good to be true.

“Or I could move in with you. Or we could find a place together. I don’t care which one it is as long as it’s with you.”

“I guess that way, we’d never have to go through another night like tonight.”

“Is that a yes?” Lena can feel Kara’s breath ghost over her lips as hope fills her words.

Lena was always going to say yes. She can’t say no to Kara and she definitely doesn’t want to. “That’s a yes.”

“Yes!” Kara basically squeals as she pulls Lena across what little space is between them and wraps her in a tight hug. “I love you,” she whispers into her shoulder.

“I love you, too,” Lena answers, feeling all the emotions suddenly swelling in her chest as she really realises what Kara has asked her, what it means for them. She pulls away. “Do you really want to do this? Move in together?”

Kara pulls away and brushes some hair away that’s fallen across Lena’s face. “I want you and I want us, forever. So yes, I really want us to move in together.”

It’s sometime hard to believe that this is her life now.

Lena only has to shift forward slightly to press her lips to Kara’s. “I love you,” she says, the words mumbled against Kara’s lips this time. She feels the curve of Kara’s smile pressing back against her lips and then they’re kissing again.

“I really want us to move in together too.”

Kara lets out another squeal of excitement at Lena’s words and then she’s giggling as she holds Lena close and rolls onto her back and then Lena’s laughing too as she falls into Kara’s chest.

Lena’s not sure she’s ever felt this happy in her entire life.

And she knows she’s never going to feel alone again.

xxx

There are morning cuddles and lazy kisses when they wake a few hours later and Lena doesn’t even care that she’s only had a few hours sleep as Kara excitedly pulls her out of bed so they can look at apartments online together over breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I'm working my way through prompts so feel free to message me on tumblr if you're interested about one you've sent me that I haven't written yet or if you have a prompt yourself.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
